1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound-recording apparatus for sound-recording audio. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sound-recording apparatus capable of switching audio acquirers depending on a state of an apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to witness a large number of IC recorders or multi-function electronic devices capable of switching between a stereo sound-recording and a monophonic sound-recording. Moreover, in order to resolve irksomeness resulting from manually switching between the stereo sound-recording and the monophonic sound-recording, it has also become possible to witness a sound-recording apparatus provided with a function of switching between the stereo sound-recording and the monophonic sound-recording depending on an attitude or orientation of the main body. However, there is a problem in that irrespective of the fact that a user does not desire to modify sound-recording system, switching of the sound-recording systems occurs due to carelessness of the user him/herself or a change in attitude or orientation of the sound-recording apparatus resulting from an unintended instance, etc., by the user.
According to one example of this type of apparatus, a monophonic microphone and two stereo microphones are placed on the same surface as that of an imaging device, a straight line linking the two stereo microphones and one of straight lines linking the monophonic microphone and the two stereo microphones are placed in a manner to be substantially perpendicular, and an attitude detector is provided. Thereby, a microphone used for the stereo sound-recording is selected depending on a detection result of the attitude detector.
However, when the above-described apparatus is used, it is not possible solve preceding problem.